


i'll be yours

by kiholove



Series: misc. kiho smut [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Hoseok had meant it as a joke when he said it, but Kihyun really does look so beautiful when he cleans.  So beautiful andsosexy.





	i'll be yours

Hoseok watches with affection and amusement as Kihyun putters around the dorm barefoot for his weekly cleaning routine, humming a pleasant melody as he goes. It's a warm Sunday morning, bright sunshine and fresh air streaming in through the open windows. There are about a thousand birds chirping happily outside and Hoseok imagines them flying through the window to assist Kihyun in his work, Kihyun smiling and blushing and bursting into song like some kind of Disney princess. It's the most adorable mental image ever and Hoseok can't help but smile at the thought, his face going warm with fondness for the little vocalist, _his_ little vocalist. 

The rest of the members are still asleep and, as usual, Kihyun had gotten up several hours early so as to have the chance to clean in peace without having to simultaneously work around six other boys, in particular the certain two (their names starting with "Min" and "Hyung" respectively) who always seemed to enjoy messing things up mere seconds after Kihyun had cleaned them. 

Also as usual, Hoseok is awake to keep Kihyun company. His poor, sweet Kihyunnie is always so burdened having to take care of them all, but Hoseok hopes that even if Kihyun won't accept his help ( _also_ as usual), he can at least be there as a comforting presence while Kihyun works. 

"I appreciate the offer, Hoseok," Kihyun had said when Hoseok had offered his assistance after rolling out of bed to find Kihyun already on his hands and knees, scrubbing a spot on the floor in the kitchen with a bright yellow sponge and a bucket of soapy water. 

Kihyun had continued talking to him, but Hoseok had taken one look at Kihyun's cleaning outfit–a soft, oversized t-shirt and ridiculously tiny little shorts that perfectly stretched over the curve of his ass as he bent forward on the ground–and immediately stopped listening to whatever Kihyun was saying to him, his mind wandering down a marvelously fun and sexy path. 

"...but it's better if I just do it all, trust me," Kihyun had finished after about thirty seconds of talking, pulling Hoseok out of his lewd thoughts (which at that point had devolved into a vision of Kihyun squirming on a bed in a disheveled French maid outfit). 

"All I need from you is your company," Kihyun had said. 

Yet, even now as Kihyun cleans, he keeps shooting Hoseok these irritated looks, huffing and puffing with exaggerated sighs and purposely working right where he knows Hoseok can see him while Hoseok sits there on the couch, watching with the usual mix of confusion and endearment at Kihyun's perplexing, passive-aggressive behavior. 

Had he expected Hoseok to insist on helping? It's not like that would've made any difference; Kihyun is so stubborn that arguing with him is like arguing with a block of cement. And he's so particular about how things should be done that Hoseok knows that he'd really just be getting in the way, making Kihyun's job all that much harder. 

But even so, Hoseok wants to help–he really, truly does–if only Kihyun would accept him. 

"Are you sure you don't want any help there, Kihyunnie?" Hoseok asks as Kihyun cleans the area around Hoseok's feet, refusing to make eye contact but still looking oh-so-delicious in those tight little shorts of his. 

"Nope," Kihyun responds, his cheeks red and puffed up in annoyance. "You just keep on relaxing, enjoy our day off." 

It's so confusing but so, _so_ adorable and it makes Hoseok smile like crazy because it's just one of the many moments when Hoseok feels like the two of them have already become like an old married couple. They've certainly spent enough time together, what with having the longest and deepest relationship in the group and having been through so much together in just the past few years with no end in sight, as if they're destined to always be by each other's side through all of life's trials and tribulations. 

Hoseok smiles even more when the thought crosses his mind, as it often does, that one day, maybe one day, this whole sweet, domestic bickering routine of theirs might become more than just something of a flirty, silly game. 

Maybe one day, years from now, they'll actually be married. 

Hoseok continues to watch as Kihyun goes about all of his different chores, eventually losing himself in his work and ignoring Hoseok entirely. He dusts, sprays, and wipes down all of the furniture, glass, and counters with a cleaning solution until everything sparkles. Then, he washes, dries, and puts away all of the dishes, the bubbles from the dish soap floating around and landing in his hair, bursting like delicate little kisses. Next, he finishes the laundry and folds it, then carefully separates each of their clothes into different stacks, an extra bit of effort that's ultimately futile as their clothes will all end up getting mixed together anyway. And finally, he goes around and tidies up, organizes the clutter strewn about all over the kitchen and the living room, putting things back into their proper places until everything is _just_ right. 

Hoseok knows that even now, Kihyun's work is still not finished; he'll vacuum and mop the floors once everyone is awake and will wait until the end of the night to clean the bathroom, will do it right before he takes his shower so that he can be the first to enjoy that refreshing feeling of showering in a squeaky clean environment. 

The whole dorm starts to smell really, really nice, a splendid mix of fresh air from outside and the sharp but pleasant smell of cleaning products and detergents. The tiny space of their dorm is already starting to feel so much bigger and much more peaceful, everything pristine and perfect. Kihyun's magic makes it feel like a brand new dorm, like the only person living there is Kihyun himself and not six other messy (and frankly, kind of disgusting) boys. Kihyun is really working so hard, his cheeks flushed, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his breathing so heavy with effort, and Hoseok's heart aches. 

It's times like this when Hoseok understands exactly why Kihyun nags them all so much about keeping the dorm clean and keeping things organized, even when he's met with fierce resistance. He does it for them, _all_ of them, expecting nothing in return and doing it anyway even when things go sour and spiral downhill into a six-against-one battle. Keeping a nice dorm is his own, special Kihyunnie way of taking care of them all, because a clean dorm is a happy dorm, a relaxing dorm, a dorm where they can all unwind and enjoy a calming, peaceful refuge from the hectic stress and daily craziness of idol life. 

Hoseok feels so incredibly fond as he watches Kihyun stand on his tiptoes to dust the top of one of the kitchen cabinets, a tiny detail that only Kihyun will notice but that they will all benefit from. Hoseok hopes that Kihyun knows how much he, and all of them, genuinely do appreciate everything that Kihyun does, even though they may not show it very often. The truth is that Kihyun really is the glue that holds them all together and without him they all, especially Hoseok, would be completely and hopelessly lost. 

At that moment, Hoseok decides that he'd like to take the opportunity on this lovely Sunday morning to show Kihyun some of the long overdue love and appreciation that he so greatly deserves. It's the least that Hoseok could do for the one that he loves so much and treasures more than anything. 

Kihyun's back is turned to Hoseok as he sprays the kitchen counter with lemon-scented disinfectant and wipes away the residue with a soft rag. He lifts a hand to his forehead and sighs softly, stirring a warmth in Hoseok's chest as Hoseok quietly sneaks up behind him. 

Hoseok brings his hands to Kihyun's waist and gives a light squeeze, resting his head on Kihyun's shoulder and humming low in his throat. Kihyun jumps a little at the unexpected contact but then sighs, and though Hoseok can't see his face, he knows that Kihyun is rolling his eyes. 

"Hoseok, what are you doing?" Kihyun asks, huffing again and clearly trying to sound exasperated, but there's no real bite to his words. He sets the rag and bottle down and brings his hands down on top of Hoseok's as if he means to push them away. But, of course, he doesn't; instead, he just rests his hands there, body going completely still, though Hoseok can feel the thrum of anticipation in Kihyun's fingertips. Of course, Kihyun had immediately understood Hoseok's intentions. 

"You're so beautiful right now," Hoseok says, nuzzling into the side of Kihyun's neck. And he means it, though to be fair, he thinks that Kihyun is _always_ beautiful. 

Kihyun lets out a soft breath and swallows, Hoseok feeling the gentle movement in his throat. Kihyun smells like cleaning chemicals and soap, sweet but sharp and piercing, just like Kihyun himself. 

Hoseok lifts his head from Kihyun's shoulder and carefully spins Kihyun around by the waist to face him. Kihyun gasps a little, his hands catching on Hoseok's shoulders, his cheeks flushed with soft pink. He still won't look Hoseok in the eye, is insistent on pretending that he's still mad, but that tiny, nearly imperceptible smile of his tells Hoseok the truth, that Kihyun just _cannot_ stay mad at him. 

His hands still on Kihyun's waist, Hoseok presses Kihyun back into the counter, hovering over him and staring down at Kihyun's plump lips with half-lidded eyes. Kihyun doesn't even flinch at being manhandled and trapped underneath his larger, muscular bandmate; Hoseok knows it's because Kihyun trusts him with all of his heart, just like Hoseok trusts Kihyun with all of his. 

As Hoseok presses their bodies closer together and leans forward, Kihyun finally drops the annoyed act, gives in and tilts his head, squeezing Hoseok's shoulders and clearly expecting a kiss. But Hoseok loves to tease, and especially loves to keep Kihyun on edge, loves seeing how desperate and impatient he gets, his true colors coming out as he lets his walls down in Hoseok's hands. 

"You always take such good care of us," Hoseok says against Kihyun's mouth as Kihyun's eyes flutter closed, their lips now just barely touching. There's a hush of silence between them, both of them holding their breath as the air charges with electricity. 

"Let me take care of you, Kihyunnie," Hoseok murmurs. 

At that, he leans in to fully capture Kihyun's lips in a wet, scorching-hot kiss, stealing Kihyun's breath away and freezing time in place. It's sweet and lovely as always, Kihyun's mouth tasting like candy and sugar and everything wonderful in the world. 

After a few seconds, Hoseok breaks away for just a moment to catch his breath before Kihyun pulls him back in for another kiss, his hands threading through Hoseok's hair with urgency. 

Their first few kisses are deep and slow, the two of them indulging and drinking each other in like they have eternity to spend together, so wet and so hot as their tongues slide against each other, Kihyun pulling at Hoseok's hair and moaning into his mouth. Hoseok doesn't feel like he needs much else to live, just needs Kihyun's lips and Kihyun's touch and Kihyun's body. After a few moments, Hoseok reluctantly breaks away again from their kissing and finally receives some coveted eye contact, Kihyun's pupils blown wide and his lips swollen and shiny with spit. 

"Still annoyed with me now, my Kihyunnie?" Hoseok asks, running his fingers up and down Kihyun's sides, each touch like a little burst of fire along Kihyun's body. Hoseok may sound like he has the upper hand, like he's calm and composed, but he's really not. His heart is pounding hard in his chest and his eyes are starting to move in and out of focus as arousal overtakes all of his nerves and senses. 

Kihyun rolls his eyes again at Hoseok, but can't stop the beautiful, glowing smile that spreads across his face. He doesn't say anything in response to Hoseok's cheesiness, just opts for pulling Hoseok's face back down and into the crook of his neck. 

Hoseok grins into Kihyun's throat and takes the hint, starts kissing and mouthing there wetly, Kihyun's pulse racing beneath his lips. Kihyun's hands, still gripping Hoseok's hair, are so tender and sensitive from all of the cleaning and washing, and they tremble as Hoseok slides his tongue along Kihyun's throat. 

Kihyun leans further against the counter and bends back a bit, arching his neck to give Hoseok easier access. He moans loudly and his grip in Hoseok's hair tightens when Hoseok's teeth come out to suck a dark bruise into the delicate skin, his body shaking and him loving it so much even though Hoseok knows that Kihyun will complain about it later. He'll act as if they haven't had the same conversation a million times now, Kihyun worried that someone will see the marks and Hoseok assuring him that the makeup will cover them up just fine, as it always has whenever they've marked each other up in visible places. 

But it's really all just part of the fun of their relationship, the same playful banter and bickering that was once thinly-veiled flirting and is now something lovely and familiar, like coming home after a long, tiring day. After so much time together, they can read each other instinctively, effortlessly, always knowing exactly what the other is thinking and feeling, always knowing exactly what the other will say or how the other will react, that deep, unspoken trust between them growing stronger and stronger and stronger as time goes on. There really is no person in the world who knows Hoseok like Kihyun does, and no person in the world who knows Kihyun like Hoseok does. 

Hoseok presses forward more firmly as he continues to mark up Kihyun's neck in different places, Kihyun whimpering and nearly losing his balance when their crotches rub against each other, separated only by the thin fabric of their shorts. Hoseok's knees shake and he nearly collapses himself, the contact sending a burst of heat shooting up his spine. He breaks away after a few more moments to breathe and to admire his work, dark, vibrant marks already starting to appear on Kihyun's neck, blossoming over his skin like gorgeous flowers. 

The two of them are both breathing so heavily now, chests rising and falling in sync, eyes locked onto each other in a heated silence, loaded tension and electricity sparking between them so palpably that it feels like the whole room might burst into flames. 

Kihyun lets out another soft breath, his hands still tangled in Hoseok's hair, his eyes darting all around Hoseok's face before settling onto Hoseok's lips. His expression is soft and contemplative, something much deeper than just sexual desire. He withdraws his hands carefully from Hoseok's hair and reaches to cup Hoseok's face between his hands, rubbing his thumbs along Hoseok's cheeks tenderly as Hoseok looks down at him with gentle eyes, Hoseok's hands still squeezing at Kihyun's waist. 

Kihyun's eyebrows furrow as he keeps breathing, eyes locked in on Hoseok's mouth. After a moment, Kihyun's eyes flit back up to meet Hoseok's gaze and there's a beat of silence, an energy building up and just waiting to erupt. 

And in the next moment, Kihyun's eyes fall shut and he pulls Hoseok's face back down to his with force, smashing their lips together again with desperation, with urgency, with love.

As they keep kissing, the noises so wet and loud and obscene, Hoseok slots one of his legs in between Kihyun's and starts to roll his hips forward into Kihyun's crotch, slowly at first but then faster and with more power as his body seeks out more friction. The shallow, inhibited contact is nowhere near enough, but as always, Hoseok likes to take things slow, to indulge and to build up that sweet fire inside both of them little by little until neither one can think of anything but the other's name. 

Their kisses grow increasingly sloppy; they're no longer able to entirely connect their lips, their mouths and their tongues just sliding all over the place against each other, Hoseok groaning low in his throat and Kihyun whining shamelessly. Hoseok's body feels tense and charged and hot all over. All of his senses and his very consciousness have been reduced down to a single thought, a single impulse: how much he wants Kihyun, all of Kihyun, right here and right now. 

Hoseok breaks away from Kihyun and in one quick, rough movement, spins Kihyun back around by his waist to face the counter, pushing Kihyun's back for him to bend over. Kihyun hits the counter with a soft thump and whines as his arms fall forward for balance, knocking the bottle of cleaning spray over in the process. It's a little more rough of an action than usual between them, and Hoseok takes a moment to pause and to check that Kihyun is not injured, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck and rubbing his thumbs gently where they rest on Kihyun's waist. 

Kihyun braces himself on his forearms while Hoseok moves to press flush against him from behind. Kihyun's loose t-shirt has been knocked out of place by their activities, the collar hanging down on one side to expose one of his shoulders. He's breathing so, so hard, panting, and Hoseok watches the rise and fall of his back with fascination and fondness and intense arousal stirring low in his gut. 

Kihyun glances over his shoulder at Hoseok, his mouth open and some residual saliva still coating his lips. Hoseok thinks he looks the most beautiful like this, open and vulnerable in a way that he isn't with anyone else but Hoseok, trusting Hoseok with his entire being to take care of him. 

"Well?" Kihyun breathes out, his cheeks now a deep, dark red, "what are you waiting for?" 

Hoseok grins and positions himself as close to Kihyun as he can possibly get, the two of them pressed completely together from the hips down. As Kihyun turns back around to face the counter, Hoseok slides his hands up under the back of Kihyun's shirt. He then leans forward to wetly kiss the back of Kihyun's neck and along his shoulders, stopping to bite another mark into the one that's exposed. Kihyun moans loudly, perhaps a bit too loudly given the other occupants in the house, as Hoseok starts to simultaneously rub and squeeze and knead the flesh of Kihyun's waist, low on his back, his fingers pressing lovingly with care, wanting nothing more than for Kihyun to feel good. 

Eventually, Hoseok's hands slide around Kihyun's waist to rest on his stomach and he pulls Kihyun towards him, upward from the counter so that Kihyun's back is flush against Hoseok's chest, Kihyun's arms straightening out on the counter edge to hold himself up. Hoseok can't stop kissing Kihyun's shoulders and behind his ears, gently biting the sensitive skin and laving over the marks with his tongue while his hands rub along the front of Kihyun's soft stomach and then up to Kihyun's chest. He teasingly glides his hands over Kihyun's nipples on both sides, Kihyun's arms shaking as he struggles to remain upright at the contact. 

Hoseok then starts to rub his fingers over Kihyun's nipples in delicate little circles, slowly working them to hardness as Kihyun whines and whimpers at his touch. After a few minutes, he starts to pinch and to squeeze them gently between his fingers, loving the way Kihyun's whole body quivers and how Kihyun can't stop making all of these beautiful, broken, _filthy_ noises. It feels so much like one of Hoseok's fantasies come true, like one of the many spectacular imagined scenarios of him and Kihyun that Hoseok turns to when it's late at night and the real Kihyun is just too far away from him all the way in the other bedroom. 

After a few minutes, Hoseok releases Kihyun's nipples and moves to rest his hands flat over Kihyun's pectorals, rubs over them slowly but firmly as he starts to grind into Kihyun from behind. Hoseok's cock is already so hard, aching and throbbing inside his shorts, he worries that he might come undone from this alone before they can even get any further, the feeling of their bodies rubbing against each other so marvelous even through their clothes. 

And Kihyun, well, he doesn't seem to be faring much better. His head is thrown back nearly onto Hoseok's shoulder, his eyes shut and his mouth hanging open as he moans with every breath, sweat breaking out all over his body as he grips the edge of the counter, his knuckles white. 

Hoseok's head is starting to spin, his body tensing and tightening with impending orgasm as his cock slides over Kihyun's ass crack through both of their thin shorts, rubbing up and down over and over again, the two of them moving against each other in a steady rhythm. Hoseok's close, so close that he's starting to see stars as the familiar heat culminates low in his abdomen, but he doesn't want it to be over just yet, not when he has so much more that he wants to do. 

It takes every bit of Hoseok's strength and self-control for him to rip himself away from Kihyun in that moment, Kihyun wailing at the loss of contact and collapsing forward onto the counter, breathing heavily as he comes down from what was obviously his own imminent orgasm. 

Kihyun glances over his shoulder at Hoseok with a look of confusion and immense frustration, but as Hoseok drops to his knees behind Kihyun and reaches for the waistband of Kihyun's shorts, pressing a soft kiss to Kihyun's tailbone, Kihyun catches Hoseok's gaze and the color on his face darkens, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"Oh, Hoseok..." he mumbles, almost delirious as he understands what Hoseok's about to do. 

Hoseok just smiles softly and motions for Kihyun to turn back around. "Let me make you feel good, my Kihyunnie," he says, peeling off Kihyun's shorts to reveal his bare ass, the split between his cheeks already pink from the friction of Hoseok's cock through their clothing. 

With one last, longing look at Hoseok, Kihyun turns back to face the counter and leans forward to rest on his forearms again, his head hanging down and his hair falling into his eyes. The position leaves his ass completely open and exposed, and Hoseok is hit with a sudden wave of affection, feeling so emotional in the knowledge that Kihyun trusts him so absolutely. 

Letting out a soft breath, Hoseok takes Kihyun's ass cheeks in his hands and cups them gently, then starts rubbing his palms over them in little circles, his own face darkening with more intense color. Kihyun moans softly as Hoseok starts to squeeze and to knead them, lightly at first but then a little more firmly, his fingers pressing into the soft flesh as he continues to roll the mounds beneath his hands. It's a soothing, repetitive kind of motion meant to relax Kihyun and help him to be more comfortable and prepared for what Hoseok has planned. 

Withdrawing his hands from Kihyun's ass and bringing them to the floor for balance, Hoseok leans forward on his hands and knees to press a million delicate, fluttery kisses all over Kihyun's ass cheeks and up and down the backs of his thighs, loving the way Kihyun's body trembles and the way his skin tastes on Hoseok's tongue. 

Hoseok can see from his position that Kihyun is quickly getting hard again as Hoseok starts to kiss Kihyun's ass and thighs more wetly, this part of his foreplay culminating in gentle bites that are just shy of deep enough to leave marks. Hoseok will save that for next time; he has to keep _some_ of his ace cards up his sleeve, after all. 

"God, Hoseok," Kihyun murmurs as Hoseok winds him down with soft kisses to the bottom of his spine. He's panting again; Hoseok can hear the sharp intakes of breath in between each word. "You're so good to me." 

"And you to me," Hoseok says, pressing one final, wet kiss right at the small of Kihyun's back. 

Hoseok scoots forward slightly and carefully spreads open Kihyun's cheeks, nosing between the flesh until his lips hover mere inches from Kihyun's hole, so tight and pink that Hoseok feels himself drooling a little bit at the sight of it. Hoseok's heart starts to race with anticipation, and he can hear Kihyun shifting and moaning softly as he darts his tongue out for the first, teasing lick. 

After that, Hoseok goes wild. While Kihyun shakes and squirms above him, whimpering and whining without restraint, Hoseok drags his tongue in thick, wet stripes along the outside of Kihyun's hole, coating the whole area in a layer of saliva until it's slick and sticky. Kihyun's legs start to wobble as Hoseok then slides his tongue inside and along the ridges of muscle, being sure to take his time and draw out every sensation for as long as possible. 

He pushes and pulls his tongue in and out, his lips sealed along the rim and sucking slightly as he goes, and Kihyun starts to get _loud_. His cries of pleasure echo off of the space of the kitchen, his voice rich and clear and full, almost reminiscent of when he sings. He's so loud, that Hoseok wonders if any of the other members will wake up to investigate and stumble upon them in this compromising position. The thought of being discovered, of having an audience as he breaks Kihyun down so beautifully, sends a zing of thrill shooting from Hoseok's fingertips to the tips of his toes. That, combined with the splendid fire of arousal at giving such incredible pleasure to Kihyun like this, leaves Hoseok feeling as if he's in a trance, in a marvelous dream that he never wants to wake up from. 

As Kihyun starts to chant Hoseok's name over and over again, each exhalation higher in pitch and louder in volume, he starts to simultaneously push his ass backwards into Hoseok's face, seeking deeper and more intense contact. Hoseok obliges with delight, gripping onto Kihyun's ass cheeks hard enough that there will be marks after all. He pushes forward as deeply as he can, he himself moaning at Kihyun's neediness and the cry of his own name sounding so beautiful, the _most_ beautiful, coming from Kihyun's lips. 

After a few more intense moments where Kihyun hovers on the edge of orgasm, Hoseok finally withdraws his tongue from inside Kihyun's hole and resumes licking along the outside, the entire area now as slick and as dark red and as sensitive as Hoseok had hoped it would be. Kihyun lets out a long, deep sigh when he realizes that Hoseok doesn't intend to finish him off just yet, and he leans forward to rest his face on the counter, his arms weak and trembling. 

"H-Hoseok," Kihyun begs, his voice now a wrecked, broken whisper. "P-please..." 

"Not yet, my Kihyunnie," Hoseok murmurs, pulling back from between Kihyun's ass cheeks and kissing along the bottom of Kihyun's back to help cool him back down yet another time. He can see now that Kihyun's cock is flushed and throbbing, already starting to dribble at the tip. "I promise you that this will feel so good, but you have to be patient. You have to trust me." 

Hoseok slowly stands up, his legs a little sore from kneeling for so long and his own cock hard and straining through his shorts, begging for attention. He takes his place again hovering flush against Kihyun's back, his strong arms wrapping around Kihyun's waist in a gentle embrace and pulling Kihyun up to lean into his hold while Kihyun grips the edge of the counter, Hoseok's lips finding their way back to the underside of Kihyun's ears. 

Kihyun breathes heavily as he comes down, each breath accompanied by moans that are still spilling out of Kihyun's mouth like water. He's visibly shaking in Hoseok's arms, his body covered in goosebumps. He feels so small and delicate, like a little doll. Hoseok really loves him so much. 

Hoseok hugs Kihyun with great care and takes one of Kihyun's earlobes into his mouth, sucking lightly for a few seconds as Kihyun's breathing evens out and the tremors subside. Then, Hoseok pulls away again and nuzzles into the back of Kihyun's neck as he speaks. 

"Do you trust me, Kihyunnie?" 

"Always," Kihyun breathes out. 

Hoseok's heart swells with love and he rests his forehead against the back of Kihyun's neck for a moment, smiling wide, his eyes growing watery. He's always been an emotional person, but Kihyun just has this way of instantly cutting through all of his shields and defenses to reach right into the very core of his heart and fill it up with lovely, glowing warmth. Hoseok closes his eyes and presses one last, soft kiss to the topmost knob of Kihyun's spine. 

Hoseok then steps away and opens one of the nearby kitchen drawers, rifling through its contents while Kihyun watches him with curiosity. When his hand emerges holding a tiny bottle of lube, Kihyun's eyes widen. Then, to Hoseok's delight, Kihyun's eyes crinkle into adorable half-moons and he smiles, wide and bright and beautiful. 

"I can't believe you keep _that_ there," he says, laughing at Hoseok's shamelessness. Hoseok grins as he resumes his position behind Kihyun and squirts the liquid into his hands. 

"Ah, my sweet, innocent Kihyunnie. I've hidden them all over the place," Hoseok says, working it between his palms, warming it up and getting his fingers good and slick. "You never know when that rare opportunity may strike. And I find that it's best to be prepared. Didn't you wonder how I was always ready for you?" He winks and motions for Kihyun to turn back around, Kihyun shaking his head and still chuckling incredulously. 

Hoseok scoots as close as possible behind Kihyun and brings one hand to rest on Kihyun's hip while the other dips back down between Kihyun's ass cheeks. He runs a single slick finger lightly over Kihyun's hole and sure enough, Kihyun shudders in pleasure and lets out a soft whimper, his hole now so unbelievably sensitive to even the smallest touch.

After a moment, Hoseok begins by sliding that same finger slowly and carefully past the rim, Kihyun's hole still so hot and tight that Hoseok gets dizzy for a moment and needs a second to collect himself before he can continue. His cock is so hard now that he can feel it starting to leak through his shorts, and all he wants to do is pull them down and pound into Kihyun senselessly, fuck him right into the counter. But he knows, way back in the rational part of his mind (that, thankfully, is still in control of the situation) that if he's patient, if they're both patient, then the grand finale is going to feel so, so, _so_ good. 

Kihyun whines at Hoseok's sudden lack of movement, snapping Hoseok out of his wandering thoughts. He returns his focus to the task at hand and starts to carefully move his finger in and out of Kihyun's hole, dragging it around in gentle circles to help stretch the ring of muscle. After a few minutes, he adds a second finger and starts to scissor the digits, Kihyun moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure at the new intrusion. 

Eventually, Hoseok adds a third finger, Kihyun arching his back and wailing at the stretch. Hoseok can see sweat beading along the back of his shoulders and stops for a moment to place more gentle, soothing kisses, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear in hopes of easing the pain. Kihyun's hole is clamped so tightly around his fingers that it feels like a vacuum, and Hoseok is extra, extra careful as he moves his fingers in circles, pushing and pulling them in and out until Kihyun's noises are once again full of nothing but undeniable pleasure. 

"Hoseok, p-please," Kihyun whimpers as Hoseok keeps going, his fingers now sliding in and out wetly and with ease, "I want you so bad...I want you inside of me..." 

Hoseok's eyes flutter and he moans loudly as Kihyun spreads his legs wider and pushes his ass backwards onto Hoseok's fingers. Kihyun looks back at Hoseok over his shoulder with teary eyes and swollen, pink cheeks, looking absolutely irresistible, and it takes every bit of Hoseok's restraint to stop himself from giving in. Hoseok closes his eyes for a moment and swallows down another moan as he feels Kihyun squirming around his fingers. 

"S-soon, I promise," Hoseok says, "we're almost there." 

Kihyun looks at him with confusion but then, as Hoseok starts to tentatively push in a fourth finger, he understands. 

"Oh my God, H-Hoseok..." Kihyun whines, eyelashes fluttering as a lustful haze overtakes him. He turns back around to face the counter and leans forward to rest on his forearms again. "Are you–" 

Kihyun can't get out another word, cuts himself off with a choked-out moan as Hoseok carefully slides the entire fourth finger past the rim of Kihyun's hole to join the other three already nestled inside. Even with the ease of lubrication and the previous stretching, it's still a tight fit and Hoseok feels a sharp pang of guilt rip through his stomach. 

Kihyun likes a little pain sometimes, has reassured Hoseok of this often (as well as made it abundantly clear during their activities), but Hoseok can never quite quell the protective instinct inside of him that never ever wants to cause his Kihyunnie any kind of pain whatsoever even when, at times such as this, it's a necessary precursor for immense pleasure. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Hoseok asks quietly, leaning down far enough that he arches over Kihyun's back. He balances his free hand on the counter right by Kihyun's face and leans down close enough on the other side so that he can brush his lips along the side of Kihyun's jaw in a dozen little, barely-there kisses. "I thought you might like this. But if it's too much–" 

"N-no," Kihyun replies, his arms trembling. He leans further down to rest one side of his face against the cold surface of the counter, his arms spreading out so that he lies completely flat with his palms face down. He lets out a shaky breath. 

"I want this," Kihyun continues. "You're amazing, and I want this." 

"Are you absolutely sure?" Hoseok asks, moving to stand back over Kihyun and twisting his fingers around carefully inside of him. Kihyun's new position leaves his ass slightly more open, but Hoseok is still extremely cautious. Kihyun's face is too far away to kiss now, so Hoseok settles for running his free hand up and down Kihyun's back for comfort. 

"Yes, Hoseok. God, yes," Kihyun says, and Hoseok can tell that he's biting into his lower lip to keep from crying out. It makes Hoseok want to stop everything immediately, to pull out and to take Kihyun into his arms, kiss away all of the pain forever, but he resists the urge, knowing that the pain will be over soon and that Kihyun will love what's to come so, so much. 

"All I want is for you to feel good," Hoseok says, continuing to rub Kihyun's back while simultaneously starting to slowly circle the bundle of fingers inside of him. "If you don't like it and you want me to stop, you promise that you'll tell me right away?" 

"Yes, I promise," Kihyun says. 

At that, Hoseok starts to push and pull his four fingers in and out again, and feels a great swell of relief and fondness as Kihyun's noises start to sound less pained and more pleasured with each passing second. 

"I love you so much, Kihyunnie," Hoseok murmurs, "and I would never, ever, _ever_ hurt you." 

As he keeps dragging his fingers in and out, in and out, in and out, Kihyun's hole gradually stretches and adjusts to the girth of four fingers. Each repetition makes the penetration a little easier, a little smoother, and soon, Kihyun's breathing out and blushing deep pink in ecstasy. 

"I love you too," Kihyun replies, his eyes slipping closed and his lips parted, his fingers curling in pleasure against the counter as Hoseok continues to move his hand in and out, the glide now fluid and nearly painless. Hoseok can see that Kihyun is smiling. 

"I love you more than anything, Hoseok." 

Hoseok is so overwhelmed with emotions in that moment, that he really feels like he might cry. He takes a long, deep breath as warmth fills up in his heart and water pushes at the backs of his eyes and he pauses his movements inside of Kihyun, his free hand on Kihyun's back moving upward to squeeze Kihyun's shoulder. 

"Are you ready, Kihyunnie?" Hoseok whispers, feeling a little nervous. 

"Yes, hyung," Kihyun replies, the sudden honorific sending heat straight to Hoseok's neglected cock and causing Hoseok to involuntarily let out a long, low moan. Hoseok takes another moment to pull himself together, worried and emotional and turned-on all at once, and then carefully, oh-so-carefully, starts to nudge his thumb past the rim of Kihyun's hole. 

Of course, Hoseok had known that it would hurt, but he's still not prepared for when Kihyun whines in what is clearly extreme pain. And now, Hoseok really, _really_ wants to cry. He swallows thickly as tears sting in the corners of his eyes at the sound of Kihyun's distress, and he squeezes Kihyun's shoulder again, as gently and lovingly as possible. 

"I'm right here, my Kihyunnie," Hoseok says, slowly pushing his thumb all the way inside to rest against the rest of his fingers. His hand on Kihyun's back shakes as Hoseok tries to reign in his own, frazzled emotions. 

Kihyun whimpers at the stretch as Hoseok slides his hand forward into Kihyun's hole up until the knuckles, stopping at that point to give Kihyun time to adjust, the ring of muscle impossibly hot and snug around his fingers. 

Hoseok's heart clenches and his throat constricts painfully when he looks over and sees that Kihyun is crying, tiny droplets of water falling from the edges of his eyelashes and onto the counter. 

"Oh God, Kihyunnie," Hoseok says quickly, feeling like his heart is breaking in two. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry...." 

He immediately starts to pull his entire hand back out, hating himself so much for even thinking that this was a good idea and wondering if he even deserves forgiveness, when he hears Kihyun's soft, trembling voice. 

"N-no, hyung," Kihyun whispers, tears still trickling from his closed eyes. "Please, keep going." 

"Kihyun...I..." Hoseok starts, not knowing what else to say. He's about to cry himself. 

"Please, it's okay," Kihyun continues, his eyes opening to look at Hoseok. His gaze is watery but soft with affection. "I like it, I want it. Don't worry, hyung. I promised I'd tell you if I wanted you to stop, and I don't. I love it." 

Kihyun's eyes fall closed again and he sighs, gives Hoseok a tiny smile. "I trust you, and you can trust me." 

Hoseok lets out something between a laugh and a sob at that, bringing his free hand to the center of Kihyun's back. 

"Alright, Kihyunnie," he says. 

For the next few minutes, Hoseok focuses on nothing but making Kihyun as comfortable as possible. He moves his entire hand in and out with the utmost care and lightly circles it around the rim of Kihyun's hole, slowly stretching him until, little by little, it starts to get easier for the both of them. The lubrication helps and Hoseok is glad that it seems to be working well, facilitating the glide of Hoseok's hand while Kihyun's hole gradually loosens to accept the full penetration. As he continues, Hoseok resumes rubbing Kihyun's back and begins to hum softly to him, hoping that his voice can provide some manner of comfort as Kihyun's body adjusts. 

After a few more minutes, Hoseok notices that Kihyun is no longer as uncomfortable. Hoseok's hand moves in and out quite easily now, all of his fingers sliding past the rim and back out again with a wet, slippery noise that indicates little resistance. Hoseok feels heat building up again low in his body as Kihyun starts to push back eagerly onto his hand. And Kihyun is moaning only in pleasure now, the sound an immense relief to Hoseok's ears. 

"It feels so good, hyung," Kihyun says, as if he had read Hoseok's mind, "please...h-harder...." 

Hoseok's grip on Kihyun's shoulder tightens as he fucks his hand into Kihyun over and over and over again, the sensations overwhelming, the two of them falling into a fast, pounding, steady rhythm. Kihyun's clenching all around him, so hot and slick and tight, and he's gasping and moaning and crying out in ecstasy. This is just what Hoseok had wanted for Kihyun when he had had this idea, and he's pleased that it's turned out so well and that Kihyun is enjoying it so much. 

Of course, Hoseok is enjoying it too. He gets his own, special kind of pleasure just from giving pleasure to Kihyun. It sparks not just arousal inside of him (arousal that's only growing and growing with each movement in and out of Kihyun's body) but also a softer kind of pleasure, one that's more simple and innocent, warm and glowing, like the sun is rising inside his chest. 

Hoseok knows that this is what love feels like, what his love for Kihyun feels like. 

Kihyun is starting to get close to orgasm again, Hoseok can tell by the way his noises break apart in his throat and his body starts to tremble and tighten around Hoseok's hand, beads of water reforming at the corners of Kihyun's eyes. Hoseok starts to angle the thrusts of his hand, moving to hit different parts inside of Kihyun and no longer afraid to move and circle and twist his fingers around, eliciting many different kinds of pleasurable sensations. 

"H-hoseok...Hoseok...Hoseok...Hoseok..." Kihyun chants in time with Hoseok's thrusts, and Hoseok feels hypnotized, almost too dizzy to concentrate. 

At that, Hoseok begins to slow down his hand, eventually reducing his movements in and out of Kihyun's body to a squelching, lazy drag. Kihyun lets out a shuddering breath as he realizes what Hoseok is doing, yet again bringing him right to the edge only to deny him climax. 

Hoseok knows that he could easily bring Kihyun to orgasm a million times, would love nothing more than to spend eternity doing nothing but giving Kihyun pleasure, but he wants this time to be special and intense. He knows that doing it this way, bringing Kihyun so close over and over again, teasing and playing and pushing and pulling, will make that final burst of fireworks so much more amazing, so much more incredible. _Spectacular_. He wants that final burst to clear Kihyun's mind, wipe it clean of all stress and worry and all bad feelings until all that's left is pure bliss. 

As Hoseok slows to a complete stop and carefully pulls his hand out, wiping it clean and dry with a nearby towel, Kihyun's legs start to wobble again and a long, low moan spills out from his lips. His back heaves up and down as he breathes, and Hoseok can see how gaping wide and dark red Kihyun's hole is now. He imagines it must be so wonderfully sensitive even to the lightest touch of air circulating throughout the room. 

"H-hyung...please," Kihyun whines. He sounds like he might start crying again. "No more of this...I need..." 

"What do you need from your hyung, my sweet little dongsaeng?" Hoseok asks as he takes a step back to pull down his own shorts. He carefully steps out of them and returns to Kihyun, Hoseok's cock achingly hard and flushed dark and throbbing against his stomach. It's taking every bit of his mental focus to not simply shove right into Kihyun without preamble, Kihyun's hole looking so delicious and inviting in that moment. 

"I need you to fuck me," Kihyun says. "Please...I need you so bad. I need you inside of me right now, _right now_. Please hyung...please...." 

Hoseok can only hum at Kihyun's words, sweat dripping down his temples as he takes his cock in hand. It's all he can do to keep from coming on the spot as he squirts more lube onto his fingers and carefully slicks the liquid all over his length; he's already starting to leak again at the tip and Kihyun bent over, ass wide open and literally begging to be fucked is not helping to keep his orgasm down. Hoseok's body wants so _badly_ to come, but Hoseok himself only wants it to happen inside of his Kihyunnie. And so, Hoseok pauses for a moment, closes his eyes, and swallows with a dry throat as he inches closer to Kihyun, waiting for the telltale tremors of his body to quiet down, at least enough so that he can make it into Kihyun's hole before he comes undone. 

Biting down onto his lower lip, Hoseok slowly brings the tip of his cock to Kihyun's entrance, both of their bodies quivering in pleasure at the delicate contact. He watches as Kihyun's cock dribbles and twitches, bobbing obscenely against his stomach. It's a sight straight out of Hoseok's fantasies, and it makes Hoseok's head spin in delight. 

He swallows down another deep breath before slowly pushing his cock past Kihyun's rim, the glide velvety smooth, absolutely frictionless and so, _so_ good. Kihyun wails in happiness and arches his back as pleasure shoots through his body at the penetration. He splays himself out on the counter, entirely submissive, his body taking Hoseok in with ease. Kihyun's hole feels like heaven around Hoseok's cock, tight and warm and wet and perfect, loose enough that Hoseok knows that there's no pain whatsoever but still snug enough that it feels like their two bodies are melding into one. 

Once Hoseok is nestled inside of Kihyun up to the hilt, their hips pressed flush together, he takes hold of Kihyun's hips for balance, rubbing his fingers gently along Kihyun's hipbones to let him know that he's ready. 

Even though Kihyun is so, so loose, Hoseok still starts out slow, both because he can never be too careful and because it just makes everything that much more intense, the pleasure building up inside of Hoseok like a glowing, growing fire. Kihyun is so sensitive to everything now that each thrust of Hoseok's cock into his entrance has him crying out and clenching around Hoseok like his body wants to fuse them together. As he keeps going in and out, in and out, rolling his hips at a steady pace, Hoseok struggles to bite back his own moans, even as Kihyun is singing a symphony of filthy noises underneath him. 

"H-hyung...yes...yes...y-yes..." Kihyun cries out as Hoseok falls into rhythm and hits that perfect spot inside of him. Kihyun is flushed red all over and trembling so beautifully. 

Hoseok feels his back and his chest becoming sticky with sweat as he gets closer to orgasm, and his body takes control from the rational part of his mind as he starts to thrust harder and faster. His thrusts soon grow more powerful, angled so perfectly that Kihyun is nearly screaming now, his small body lifted upward off the counter with each motion, completely helpless and at Hoseok's absolute mercy. Kihyun can no longer even support his own weight, his arms and hands sliding forward and backward on the counter with a loud, squeaking noise as Hoseok moves vigorously in and out of him. 

Hoseok then tightens his grip on Kihyun's hips and ceases going forward into Kihyun, instead starts pulling Kihyun backwards towards him to impale Kihyun on his cock. It feels so, so, so good, like the most magnificent, blissful euphoria, like Kihyun's body was made just to take in Hoseok's cock like this. And Kihyun just _loves_ it, the feeling of being roughly manhandled like a little toy destroying any bit of coherency he had left. He no longer has the wherewithal to form any words, just whines and screams and cries with abandon as Hoseok brings him down onto his cock over and over again as if he weighs nothing. 

After a few more moments, Hoseok drops Kihyun back onto the counter and resumes fucking into him with precise strength and perfect, steady thrusts. Hoseok can no longer hold back any of his own noises; he's groaning and grunting as he rolls his hips forward in deep, powerful undulations, his neck and shoulders damp with sweat and tears forming again in his eyes. Hoseok's whole body is tightening and bracing itself for the big finish, coiling and clenching and charging, heat building up all over him and everywhere inside of him, spots dancing at the corners of his vision and his heart beating so hard in his chest. 

With one final thrust, Kihyun comes with a loud, shuddering moan, spilling all over himself and his whole body going limp, his legs giving out as he collapses forward with Hoseok's cock still inside of him. Hoseok follows almost immediately afterwards, the drag of Kihyun's hole around his cock as Kihyun topples forward pulling him right over the edge with him. He falls right on top of Kihyun as waves of pleasure roll through his body and his come spills out all at once, filling up Kihyun's entrance until it drips out and down the backs of Kihyun's thighs. 

For what feels like forever, the two of them just stay there, Hoseok lying on top of Kihyun and Kihyun lying on top of the counter as they both come down with huge, gasping breaths. Their bodies are hot and wet and stuck together with sweat and come but they're both too blissed out to even care. 

"H-hoseok..." Kihyun murmurs from underneath him, his voice absolutely destroyed, his breath punctuated by soft moans, "that was...amazing. H-holy shit..." 

Kihyun lets out a little sigh of happiness, smiling brightly and laughing at how good he feels, and it warms Hoseok's heart and mind and the very core of his being. His own body feels so marvelously light and floaty, like any and all tension was instantly dissolved the moment they reached climax together, and now there's nothing left inside of him but pure, soft, sparkling joy. 

As they spend a few moments just basking in the aftershocks of pleasure still pouring through their bodies, Hoseok smiles too, feeling like the entire world is so beautiful in that moment. 

Eventually, Hoseok pulls out as carefully and slowly as he possibly can, the both of them whining from oversensitivity as they unstick their bodies and peel themselves apart. Kihyun stands up on shaky, unsteady legs, pulling up his shorts and adjusting his t-shirt back to normal as Hoseok pulls up his own shorts, then goes to find some paper towels to start cleaning them both up. 

Kihyun leans back against the counter that he had just been spectacularly fucked on and watches with a soft, fond expression as Hoseok wets the paper towels and wrings them out until they are just slightly damp. He then returns to Kihyun, who allows Hoseok to maneuver his body freely as he wipes him clean with the damp towels, both of their come splattered and dripping down all over Kihyun's body like some kind of filthy modern art piece. It's sexy and gorgeous and also kind of hilarious. 

"And I _just_ cleaned in here," Kihyun says, unable to resist the obvious joke, even though, miraculously, nothing else in the room had been dirtied but their own bodies. Hoseok chuckles and shakes his head, reaching down to wipe up one last spot at the back of Kihyun's thigh. 

He sets the soiled paper towels aside and then, without another word, scoops Kihyun back up into his arms and kisses him again, full and deep and so in love, his arms winding around Kihyun's body to support his back. At the same time, Kihyun's hands move to rest on Hoseok's chest, his body reacting without missing a beat. The kiss is quite chaste compared to everything that they had just done; it's gentle and close-mouthed, not sexual in the least, but romantic, loving, affectionate. Even as they break apart to breathe, their hands don't leave each other. 

"So, how are you feeling now?" Hoseok asks, gazing into Kihyun's eyes and wishing he could stay there forever. "Did you like that?" 

"I _loved_ it," Kihyun says, his eyes crinkling up again in happiness and his fingers curling on Hoseok's chest. "I love _you_." 

"I love you too, Kihyunnie," Hoseok says, leaning forward for one last, little kiss, right on the tip of Kihyun's nose. 

Kihyun giggles and blushes softly, finally unwinding himself from Hoseok's embrace and moving back to rest against the counter again. He crosses his arms on his chest and looks at Hoseok expectantly, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. 

"What's that look?" Hoseok asks him, feeling his heart swelling with love and fondness. 

"You know what it is." Kihyun replies, an adorable smirk adorning his face. "Of course, now you're going to re-clean the kitchen while I stand here and make lovey-dovey eyes at you and stare at your ass like you were staring at mine all morning...right?" 

And Hoseok laughs, the happiness bubbling wonderfully in his chest. 

"Of course. Anything for you, my darling."

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
